


Pizza Hut

by castiels_angel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Rubs, Desperation, F/M, Farting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:38:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22288474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiels_angel/pseuds/castiels_angel
Summary: What happens when you stuff yourself on pizza hut.
Kudos: 2





	Pizza Hut

My boyfriend loved to eat and never cared about the consequences. I'm talking, he would end up burping half the night, taking ten minute shits, and enclosing us in a dutch oven if under the blankets.  
Tonight was no different. I got off work late so we ended up ordering Pizza Hut. Before I knew it, he scarfed down almost a whole stuffed crust pizza, boneless wings, bread, and Alfredo pasta. "I know we spent a fortune, but I actually-" he hiccuped, "I feel full." His t-shirt was off quickly and his hand drifted to his belly.  
"You should be. Cinnabon?" This was my favorite dessert from Pizza Hut. I offered the box to him.  
He hesitated at first, then took two. "They're good," he commented after popping them in his mouth. "Oh lord. I'm stuffed. That pizza was heavy." He forced out a breath. "Lemme get another cinnabon."  
That was my man. "Here baby. Double pepperoni and stuffed crust, I bet your tummy is begging for mercy." It was no secret. He barely ate pizza due to the aftermath, so he went all out on the occasion.  
"It's good right now. I'm full and happy." There was the smile I loved. "I'm going to regret it later when it starts moving through me. But I'm about to catch a nap. Got me so full I can barely move." A burp erupted from him. "Oh that's gross."  
I laid down next to him. He had to lay down on his back, as he insisted every other way put too much pressure on his stuffed midsection. I started to run my hands over his stomach and he moaned. "Oh that feels good. Do I feel big to you? I ate a lot."  
"Your belly feels round. You got a lot packed in there." I continued to stroke his side.  
He nodded his agreement and fell asleep a few minutes later.  
  
A couple hours later, I awoke to him yawning and stretching next to me. Then he let out a loud fart, one of those that signal you desperately should seek out a bathroom.  
"Ohhh. Sorry, babe. That's the other part of pizza hut that I remember." He looked pleased though, so I figured his stomach was hurting him.  
"You're nasty." I commented.  
It was met with a shrug. "Sometimes I guess. You ever wake up needing to shit?" He rubbed circles on his lower stomach.  
"I mean..."  
"I just want to wait for a minute. Show my boy it's not going to win yet. But I woke up needing to take a pizza poop." He placed my hand on his gut.  
"Your belly is swollen." I thought, just how mine gets after a few days of constipation.  
"I know. I need to get this out of me, I'm sorry." A little toot sounded. "I need to go sit on the damn toilet really."  
I spread my palm out over his belly. "You ate too much, huh?"  
"No, my stomach is just too small. Oh man. I'm going to be right back."


End file.
